


Un meurtre dans les montagnes russes

by Aibhilin, Leuny (Aibhilin)



Series: Roller Coaster Murder Case [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Leuny
Summary: An Outside Looking In Production. Kaitô Kid reçoit une note mysterieuse pendant un de ses cambriolages. Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmene?Cette fanfiction est une de celles que j'ai emmenées de ff.net. Ca veut dire que je vais regarder la grammaire et la prononciation plus tard pour déterminer s'il y a des fautes là-dedans. Ainsi, je vais peut-être même écrire plus et l'ajouter à cette fanfiction. Au moment, les tags sur ff.net étaient celles-ci:Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗 - Rated: K - French - Mystery - Chapters: 4 - Words: 5,014 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 7/14/2014 - Published: 11/4/2012 - Kaito K. - Complete(Oui, je sais qu'il y a bcp de fautes dans cette ff)Je vais mettre en ligne les chapitres jour par jour jusqu'à ce que toute la fanfiction est sur AO3.
Series: Roller Coaster Murder Case [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651009
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Un meurtre dans les montagnes russes**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Détéctive Conan, ni Magic Kaito n'appartiennent à moi ! Tout est à Gosho Aoyama ! Rien que mon propre idée et cette traduction ne m'appartient !

 **AN :** Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de ma propre fanfiction qui est rédigée en anglais, originalement. Même si c'est près de l'original, je ne peux pas vous garantir que tout est exactement comme dans mon autre œuvre de fanfiction !

_14:12 et un pro ?_

_Jouer des coudes le 13 janvier._

_L'information sera dans le 5-heures-voyage des détectives par les ténèbres._

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Ses yeux retournèrent pour rester sur la petite pièce de papier qui était sur la seule table dans la chambre sécrète pour la cinquième fois dès qu'il arriva à la maison. Il fut en train de cambrioler un joyau quand il trouva la note attachée à sa cape. Il fut un mystère comment elle fut rattachée là. Ni Tantei-san, ni Tantei-kun n'était présent, il n'était qu'un cambriolage normal et banal, rien de spécial. La note fut la seule curiosité qu'il pût ramasser pendant sa performance là – elle n'avait définitivement pas été là avant que le cambriolage n'eut commencé, mais c'était possible qu'un policier l'avait rattachée sur sa cape quand il y avait une des confusions fréquentes pendant la chasse. Il était facile de penser à cela comme explication possible quand il réfléchit sur leur quantité pendant toute la soirée.

Il n'avait même pas su qu'il y avait un message sur sa cape immédiatement seulement quand il a pausé brièvement dans une petite niche à mi-chemin de deux statues grandes (il fut chassé d'un côté du musée où il a commis le crime à l'autre, avec des petites pauses dans des niches cachées entretemps) il l'a remarquée. La personne qui l'avait attachée sur sa cape pourrait encore être là, dans le musée, il a pensé, mais il y a de la chance qu'il ne lui trouvait pas. Sa route finale dévia un peu plus que laquelle qu'il avait décidé avant le cambriolage, il contrôla des voitures de la police des fenêtres et des toits penchés du musée, mais il n'y avait personne qui s'en était allé (au moins de la mesure où il la pût découvrir) et par walkie-talkie aucun des officiers n'annonça qu'il y avait personne qui n'entra le musée non plus. (Sauf lui, naturellement)

Cela ne lui aidait pas du tout, de toute façon. Il ne lui donnait aucune idée pour qui était cette personne qui lui a donné ce message. Mais il n'avait pas été raisonnable de chercher plus – celui qui lui avait rattaché cette note devait être un policier (ou, au moins, quelqu'un qui s'était déguisé comme un policier) et s'il pouvait entrer sans être remarqué, il avait pu s'en aller, aussi. S'il pouvait, il avait contrôlé tous les policiers qui étaient présent pendant cette soirée pour attraper quelqu'un, mais seul, ce n'était pas faisable. Il y avait trop de policiers là pour le cambriolage et la chance qu'il ait vraiment capturé le coupable était presque zéro.

Et il n'avait vu que des policiers cette soirée, aussi, et par conséquent quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas être le coupable. Ce fait-ci, en tout cas, souleva la question sur l'influence de Snake et ses subordonnés dans la police. Il n'empêche que Snake était la seule personne qui pouvait faire une telle chose que rattacher une note sur sa cape pendant un de ses cambriolages, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un développement préoccupant qu'il devrait avoir prévu depuis longtemps. Il fut encore plus choquant quand il obtenait des épreuves pour celui-ci dans la forme de la note énervante attachée sur sa cape avec de la bande adhésive. Naturellement, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'avait pas tombé sur la terre entretemps.

Il soupira dans une façon déprimée. Cela lui n'aidait pas de trouver des variantes comment la police est-ce qu'elle était infiltrée par Snake ou non. Cela lui n'aidait pas à trouver où pour l'amour du ciel le rendez-vous allait se passer ou comment il devait trouver l'information. C'était quel voyage, exactement, dont la note parlait ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire dans ce contexte de « jouer des coudes » ? Un voyage par les ténèbres, un voyage par les ténèbres. Un tunnel, peut-être ? Qu'on traverse par voiture ? Il y avait des millions de tunnels à Tokyo! La tête de Kaito retourna vers la note à nouveau. Un 5-heures-voyage des détectives ? Et un traversant par les ténèbres, en plus ? Il lui manqua quelque chose de plus pour déchiffrer le code, le jeune cambrioleur en était sur ! Il y en avait de plus dans cette note-là. Il y devrait en avoir plus !

14 :12 était facile, il pensa. C'était un conteste. S'il n'avait pas été apparent qui était le seul destinataire possible quand la note fut rattachée sur sa cape, non, on avait dû l'adresser directement à l'intérieure du message, aussi. 1412, est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu penser à autre chose de plus… cool, comme « À l'insaisissable Kid » ou « À Kid, Cat Burglar » ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mais il n'y en avait pas de signature, non plus. Fatigué, il ferma ses yeux. C'était le cas parce qu'il savait déjà qui était le coupable le plus probable. Naturellement. Personne d'autre ne jamais lui donnerait des messages si rudimentaires. Il n'était pas du tout comparable à ses propres énigmes ou même à ceux de Tantei-san s'il jamais pensa à rédiger une, lui. Et lui, il la trouverait, la réponse au mystère. Ayant trouvé de nouvel courage, il orienta ses yeux de nouveau sur la note avec un regard déterminé et puissant. Kaitô Kid ne perdrait, jamais.


	2. Un meurtre dans les montagnes russes

**Disclaimer** : Ni Detective Conan, ni Magic Kaitô était inventé par moi. Merci de votre compréhension. Amusez-vous bien, chers lecteurs !

Nerveux, il tira le chapeau blanc qu'il portrait un peu plus dans son visage. Il avait essayé un « look normal ». Pour qu'il ne semble pas suspect, il s'était déguisé comme un homme robuste et normal d'à peu près trente ans qui s'insérait sans problèmes dans la masse de gens qui regardaient la scène. Les pulls qu'il portait certainement aidaient cette image d'un « homme robuste » qu'il envisageait. Impatient, il essuya la sueur de son front qui apparaissait parce qu'il avait couru trop déjà, ce jour-là.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Mais franchement! Ils n'avaient pas pu cacher la référence au parc d'attractions un peu plus, non ? Depuis avoir reçu la note, la moitié de temps avait été consacré à deviner le sens et à jeter les idées qui n'étaient pas justes à son avis, dont il a eu des centaines pour manque de vraie inspiration. Mais quand il découvrait que « voyage » était l'indication la plus importante dans cette dernière phrase, il ne devait qu'établir une liste avec tous les « voyages » qui lui venaient dans la tête. La question si ce rendez-vous serait le matin ou l'après-midi était éliminée déjà quand il avait jeté un œil sur le numéro de son alter-ego en haut. 14:12. Selon les montres digitales, cela ne pouvait que signifier l'après-midi. Heureusement, la plupart des « voyages » qui existaient (en bateau, en train, il a même inclus des voyages en avion !) il pouvait radier puisque, d'après les horaires, aucun bateau, aucun train ni un avion est prévu d'aller sous un tunnel ou une construction qui pouvait enténébrer le passage quelque part autour de Tokyo à cinq heures d'après-midi.

Concernant les voitures, Kaito avait suivi une fausse trace au début. Il avait joué avec l'expression « jouer des coudes » un peu – et recherché tous les noms d'endroits avec les kanji qui avaient le même son que « kudo/kuto », mais il n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Ils étaient soit trop loin dans l'ouest (c'était très certain que la personne mystérieuse qui lui avait donné la note ne voulait pas qu'il vienne à Kuto, une ville près de Hiroshima – le voyage là-bas aurait duré trop longtemps) ou n'étaient pas probables (Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à Kuden-chô près de Yokohama… même pas de tunnels !).

Donc il a joué un peu plus avec le son et trouvé que le kanji pour le mot « couper », « kiru », avait un son très proche aux mots « kudo/kuto ». En fait, « kita », qui signifie le nord, et « kita », le mot signifiant « coupé » étaient des homophones. Il s'était mis dans la recherche avec de la nouvelle énergie en le trouvant. Les résultats de cette recherche étaient moins satisfaisants. Les villes qu'il trouvait étaient trop dans le nord (non, la solution n'était sûrement pas Kitta, près de Hokkaido, ou Kirize, dans la préfecture de Miyagi) ou trop dans le sud pour être élus comme place de rendez-vous. (les autres se trouvaient dans le nord de Nagoya)

Et, pour une raison inexplicable, le nom de Kirigo lui avait donné l'adresse du Meiji Daigaku Hakubutsukan – le musée de l'université de Meiji. Il avait dû pauser brièvement après avoir lu cela. Ciller. Se frotter ses yeux. Et ciller à nouveau. Puis il avait recommencé la recherche. Ensuite il était venu à la conclusion que Kita-ku, le district dans le nord de Tokyo serait parfait phonétiquement. Il l'avait dû jeter cette conclusion, malheureusement, quand il s'était rendu compte que Snake ne s'était jamais attendu une telle recherche de lui.

Comme il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions ou d'autres indications, il s'était jeté à observer les patrouilles de police et les détectives passant Kita-ku. Le Shuto Expressway et le Nakasendô passaient le district. Il s'agissait de deux autoroutes importantes, ce qui rendait cette observation un peu difficile, puisqu'il ne savait pas quand une voiture de police allait sous un pont ou un tunnel. Même comme ca, il savait que c'était une tache inutile et, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvait où se trouvait _vraiment_ l'endroit du rendez-vous, il n'avait plus d'idées quoi faire.

En espérant naïvement d'être juste même en sachant la vérité, il se positionnait sur un des ponts principaux du district, avec des jumelles autour de sa gorge et une bouteille de jus dans sa main. Le jeune homme s'était déjà promené dans la région et avait vu où se trouvaient d'autres ponts, tout en cherchant un nouvel sens de la phrase « 5-heures-voyage des détectives par les ténèbres » dans sa tête. Il y était jusqu'à quatre heures et demi, ayant vu trois ou quatre couples avec des ballons, barbes à papa et un cœur de pain d'épices autour de leur gorges et trois familles en plus, orné de drapeaux, ballons et t-shirts de couleurs affreux, quand il trouva le lien avec l'énigme. Vite comme un éclair, il déboula et courût. Kaito était sûr qu'il avait effrayé tous les passants près de lui en faisant cela.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Et maintenant c'était ici où il se trouvait : dans le parc d'amusement de « Tropical Land », le seul parc avec des montagnes russes s'appelant « Mystery ride » qui possédaient un tunnel à la fin du voyage. C'était certain, cela c'était l'endroit du rendez-vous nommé « 5-heures-voyage des détectives par les ténèbres ». Kaito était dans la queue, portant un jacket blanc-rose, un pantalon rouge et une chemise – avec une moustache pour la sécurité additionnelle – et était prêt à monter, quelques minutes avant le oh-tant-mystérieux 5-heures-voyage qui aurait changé sa vie.

Oui, il était en retard.

Cela pouvait être attribué au fait qu'il lui avait dû tant de temps de trouver l'endroit du rendez-vous. Néanmoins, à cinq heures pile il avait définitivement vu les deux hommes qui s'asseyaient dans les dernières deux places du char et savait immédiatement qu'ils apportaient du malheur. Deux hommes qui portaient des manteaux longs et noirs et des chapeaux dans un parc d'amusement ? C'était une attitude très suspecte. Les visages gelés dans une expression furieuse n'aidaient pas, en tout cas. Avec un regard assez furieux – ils avaient resquillé et ignoré la queue – il les regarda quand ils s'asseyaient dans le char. Il était en retard, donc quelques personnes se trouvaient encore devant lui dans la queue.

Son jugement était prouvé juste quand à la fin de ce voyage il y avait une victime d'un meurtre à annoncer. Évidemment, il n'avait PAS compté sur la présence du détective célèbre, Kudo Shinichi, qui l'avait chassé une fois déjà – au moment du vol de l'horloge, n'est-ce pas ? Ben, un peu plus de camouflage n'avait jamais heurté personne, alors il assura d'être bien absorbé dans la masse de personnes sans le faisant évident. Subtilement, il se mit à l'arrière et tourna à la fin de la chambre, disant aux personnes qui le remarquaient qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il voulait aller à l'air frais.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, Kaito dût s'adosser au mur. Honnêtement, cette tête – ou bien le manque de tête dont il s'agissait dans ce meurtre – avait été bien plus que troublant. Cet événement avait été traumatisant. Oh, il avait été préparé pour un peu d'action, bien sûr, mais d'avoir une telle scène pratiquement directement devant ses yeux était terrifiant. Il avait des doutes s'il pouvait jamais regarder des montagnes russes sans y penser. S'il fermait ses yeux, le jeune homme pouvait encore voir le corps sans tête, coupé à la gorge et avec le sang qui coulait le long du corps. Bleh ! Quelle image horrible! Naturellement il n'avait pas voulu y rester pour voir comment ce résultat avait été achevé par le meurtrier-bientôt-prisonnier. Il n'avait pas d'illusions si le détective pouvait résoudre le cas ou pas.

Fatigué, il mit une main dans son visage. Déjà résigné à avoir des cauchemars sur cette expérience affreuse pendant les nuit prochaines, il décida sur sa manière d'agir et alla rechercher où se trouvait la sortie du « Mystery ride ». Ces hommes-en-noir inquiétants devaient y sortir à un moment donné dans le futur proche, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien? Mauvais? Je vous serais gré si vous pourriez me donner vos opinions, mes chers lecteurs! J'espère que tout était clair pour vous concernant l'énigme ? Si vous avez trouvé des fautes ou des choses qui n'étaient pas trop clairs, merci de me laisser un review !
> 
> Je n'ai encore pas de béta pour cette traduction en français (ou même pour d'autres fanfictions de Magic Kaito que j'ai écrit en français), donc je serais super-heureuse si quelqu'un s'offrait pour prendre cette position ? Donnez-moi un message si vous êtes intéressés !


	3. En suivant Laurel et Hardy

**Disclaimer** : Bon, encore une fois: je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Detective Conan, ni de Magic Kaitô.

« L'investigation du meurtre n'a pas du tout duré aussi longtemps qu'une de Hakuba aurait duré », il pensait quand les suspects et les officiers de la police sortaient du bâtiment des montagnes russes. Comme il avait fréquenté (c'est une façon de dire qu'il avait été entraîné) quelques investigations de son condisciple dans la compagnie d'Aoko, en attendant à côté et non pas avoir la chance à un seul regard au victime du meurtre (il ne se plaignait pas sur le nombre des meurtres : pour la plupart, Hakuba traitait des investigations des choses ou personnes perdues ces jours-là, en disant qu'il y trouvait plus de bénéfices), il pouvait constater avec de la certitude que ce cas – spécialement quand on considérait que c'était une investigation d'un meurtre – était de loin le plus court qu'il avait jamais vécu.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand les deux hommes en noir sortirent le bâtiment et ses yeux les suivaient subtilement du snack bar proche. Kaito s'était positionné près des masses de gens qui s'y amassaient, en attendant la sortie de ces deux hommes. À l'intérieur, il souriait. Que la chasse commença.

Pendant la prochaine heure il les suivit subtilement – constamment il assurait qu'il y avait plus que quelques hommes entre eux et lui et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué à des intervalles irréguliers. Et, avec un cœur tremblant, il remarqua que quelques fois ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient définitivement remarqué quelqu'un qui les suivait. Au moins, le plus grand des deux hommes l'avait remarqué. Le plus petit – il le nomma « Hardy » dans sa tête – donnait l'apparence d'un homme un plus stupide que l'autre qu'il avait appelé « Laurel ». Il décida d'utiliser plus de caution en traitant « Laurel ». Celui lui semblait dangereux déjà, avec son visage mince et furieux et ses yeux… ces yeux étaient le trait le plus troublant. Ils étaient calculateurs, fixant leur environnement comme s'ils évaluaient tout le temps chaque avantage sur des gens autour de lui. Ce n'étaient pas de yeux d'un individu honnête, non, pas du tout. Une chair de poule faisait son chemin de sa gorge sur le long de son dos quand il pensait à ce dont il se souvenait quand il pensait à ces yeux. Ou mieux, à qui.

Snake.

Cet homme avait la même expression dans ses yeux que cet individu louche. Alors même que Kaito avait reçu le sentiment que « Laurel », comme il avait nommé le blond homme en manteau noir, même s'il avait la même expression dans ses yeux que son tireur d'élit numéro 1, il était beaucoup plus… il donnait le sentiment d'être beaucoup plus… méchant… que Snake jamais était. En élevant sa caution en face de ce caractère, maintenant Kaito s'assurait deux fois qu'il n'était pas remarqué par ses yeux. Il avait semblé facile plus tôt, mais en comptant les observations, c'était une tache beaucoup plus difficile et importante.

Mais qu'est-ce que les deux hommes avaient l'intention de faire ? Où est-ce qu'ils voulaient aller ? Tant que Kaito pouvait voir, il n'y avait pas de destination claire. « Ils se promènent sans fin », il pensa, « Pourquoi ? » Il n'était qu'une heure plus tard, qu'il le découvrit. Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand il remarqua que la masse de gens se diminuait et les deux hommes finalement s'arrêtèrent à la bouche d'une ruelle avec quelques stands et maisons d'attractions. Ils y restèrent et regardèrent leurs environs tous les deux minutes comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un. Après à peu près vingt minutes de cela, quand personne n'était venu, « Hardy » marcha rapidement dans la direction des montagnes russes. Kaito restait sur un banc proche d'une fontaine qui se trouvait en face de l'entrance de la ruelle, environ cent mètres de « Laurel », en attendant ce qui l'autre ferait.

Quand celui entra dans la ruelle, un sentiment inconfortable poussa dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qui était la chose qui ne collait pas ? Il ne savait pas. Kaito ne pouvait pas montrer certainement ce qui il croyait de ne pas être juste, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment, un instinct, qui lui disait d'être même plus attentif ou de courir à toute berzingue. C'était un instinct utile il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois quand des tireurs d'élites l'avait en ligne de mire, donc il y faisait attention maintenant, aussi.

Après avoir changé dans une déguise différente – une personne différente – derrière quelques containers à ordures proche de l'entrance de la ruelle, maintenant déguisé comme étudiante féminine d'une université avec des chaussures à talons aiguilles et portant un minijupe bleu et un T-shirt beau, il marcha vite dans la ruelle, talonnant « Laurel ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien? Mauvais? Comme toujours, si quelqu'un se trouve qui corrige mon œuvre bénévolement, je vous souhaite la bienvenu ! En tout cas, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère que tout était clair et que cette histoire vous a plu. :_) Cheers !


	4. La piège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Non, je ne suis encore pas la propriétaire de Magic Kaito ou de Détective Conan.  
> Désolée pour les fautes que vous trouvez dans cet œuvre – je n'ai pas de beta, donc ce n'est pas corrigé, sauf de moi-même. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand-même !

« Laurel » avait sorti du parc – avec Kaito sur ses traces et changeant son apparence sans cesse – déjà depuis un bon moment, allant en foot à une destination différente que Kaito ne connaissait pas non plus. Il essayait de découvrir où exactement ils voulaient aller en trouvant un schéma dans leur promenades, mais il semblait de n'en pas y avoir. « Laurel » pouvait être une pièce de papier qui planait sur le vent dans l'air et ce qui Kaito était en train de poursuivre, il pensa. Le vent était aussi imprévisible que la route de cet homme. Néanmoins, Kaito décida de se mettre de plus en plus dans la couverture des ombres, comme il y avait de moins en moins gens sur les rues plus ils s'éloignaient du parc.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Kaito sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait quand, après vingt minutes de persécution et de cache-cache l'homme en noir n'avait pas regardé à l'arrière même une fois pour voir s'il fut poursuivi ou pas. Et ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés du parc trop loin non plus. Le parc pouvait encore être vu quand il n'y avait pas de bâtiment entre eux. Concernant le problème le plus troublant, quand-même, Kaito pouvait clairement discerner la différence : l'homme dans le manteau avait jeté des petits regards à l'arrière quand ils se trouvaient encore à Tropical Land. Il fronçait les sourcilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait qui aurait pu changer pour que l'homme ne regardait plus à l'arrière ? Un sentiment inconfortable poussait dans son estomac qui se distribuait lentement dans tout son corps. Ce ne pouvait pas être juste, non ? Afin de se calmer, il ignora la conclusion apparente à laquelle ses pensées venaient pour regarder l'homme plus précisément. Il ne pouvait pas du tout avoir découvert que… Kaito fut l'homme qui l'avait poursuivi.

Puis quelque chose d'anxiogène se passa. L'homme tourna dans une petite rue qui l'emmena loin de la rue majeure et, après avoir tourné quelques coins, il alla dans une ruelle dont Kaito _sut_ qu'elle fut un cul-de-sac. Quand il y suivit, l'homme n'était pas là. Il l'avait perdu. Il n'y avait pas de porte, ni une fenêtre sur les murs. Quand ses yeux regardaient le sol de la ruelle, il n'y pouvait pas voir une plaque d'égout non plus. En dirigeant ses yeux en haut, il n'y remarquait pas de corde ou d'échelle non plus avec lesquelles l'homme aurait pu être levé, mais s'il y avait eu une échelle improvisée, ils auraient pu le monter avant que Kaito avait couru jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle. Seul un grand container à ordures qui était mis au mur à l'autre bout de la ruelle attira son attention.

Il fut en train de prendre un pas à l'avant quand il sentit des yeux le regardant de l'arrière. « Danger », ses instincts disaient. Il tourna sur place aussi vite que possible, mais ne remarqua personne proche de lui. Et ensuite, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait. « Laurel » l'avait emmené là. L'autre homme avait su qu'il le poursuivait. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés. Ce fut un piège. Ses yeux poussaient grand comme des bals de tennis à cette découverte.

Il se sentit comme s'il était un rat. Un rat normal et stupide. Qui avait ignoramment marché dans un piège des hommes inconnus en pensant qu'ils ne trouvaient jamais ce qui les avait poursuivis. La découverte d'avoir fait cette faute l'affectait beaucoup. Elle donna le tournis à lui, et ses instincts prirent contrôle de ses actions. Et cela fut tout ce qui comptait dans ce moment-là, parce qu'il réagit instinctivement et se baissa, sentant un vent tranchant passant ses cheveux à des centimètres. Il l'avait sauvé la vie, Kaito savait quand il leva son regard en haut. Là-bas. Quelque chose miroita brièvement au clair de lune d'un balcon pas trop loin de lui. Ce fut tout ce qu'il dut savoir. Il courut.

Bon, Kaito ne fut pas du tout connu comme une personne lâche. Mais, quand il y avait des tireurs d'élite (et apparemment il y en avait dans ce cas) et quand il n'était pas en train de voler quelque chose en plus, il le trouvait prudent de ne pas mourir, spécialement comme civil et avant d'avoir obtenu Pandora. De l'autre côté, il fut curieux. Par conséquent, il revint au parc d'amusement de Tropical Land une dernière fois ce soir-là, juste pour vérifier s'il n'était pas capable de tracer les deux hommes-en-noir une deuxième fois. Il ne savait vraiment plus où les chercher, mais, considérant que l'autre l'avait intentionnellement emmené d'ici, quelque chose devait se passer dans ce parc. Quelque chose de grand, probablement.

Il était assez raisonnable de changer son apparence encore une fois et il se cacha dans les ombres et les masses de gens entrant le parc à nouveau. Heureusement, il avait reçu un ticket pour rentrer dans le parc quand il y fut sorti dans la forme d'une empreinte sur le dos de sa main, donc il ne rencontra pas de problème à sa rentrée. Perdu dans ses pensées et à la recherche des hommes-en-noir, il évita à peine une collision avec un gendarme qui courait vers lui. Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, un autre gendarme le passa et disparut dans la direction du Mystery Coaster.

Il haussa ses épaules. Ce pouvait avoir un lien avec les hommes-en-noir. Eh ben, de l'autre côté, ce ne pouvait pas du tout être lié, aussi. Kaito douta fortement que les deux hommes se feraient appréhendés par de gendarmes normaux de tous les gens qui les pouvaient arrêter. Alors il ne fit plus d'attention aux gendarmes. Au lieu de cela, il commença la recherche indubitablement compliquée des hommes à manteaux noirs.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Une demi heure plus tard, ses pieds heurtant de tout exercice qu'il avait imposé à eux ce jour-ci, et avoir passé le parc au peigne fin – il avait même cherché dans des places peu courants comme derrière des attractions ou dans les petits cachecaches entre les bâtiments, tout en évitant le seul endroit où il y avait beaucoup trop de la police –, il cessa la recherche. Ils apparaissaient de s'être évaporés en plein air. Il ne pouvait pas les trouver dans tout le parc. À l'inverse, il fut une seule personne. Il pouvait facilement les avoir manqué. Ils auraient pu avoir sorti du parc déjà. Il y avait si beaucoup de variables à considérer que Kaito déjà regretta de les avoir perdus de vue, même si la situation fut si dangereuse qu'il avait dû courir pour sauver sa vie. Et on ne parlait pas du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout dû rentrer dans le parc comme lui. L'action qu'ils attendaient avec une telle impatience – quoi que ce soit – aurait pu se passer quelques heures avant déjà et il ne le remarquait pas.

Il n'y avait pas trop d'options qui restaient – pour la plupart à cause de la clôture proche du parc –, donc ses pas l'emmenèrent à la sortie du parc. Fatigué, le teenager soupira longuement. Ce n'était qu'un autre cul-de-sac, il avoua dans sa tête. Qu'un autre échec d'obtenir… mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré d'obtenir de cet aventure, en tout cas ? De l'information ? Une chance d'arrêter Snake ? Des renseignements sur l'endroit cache où se trouvait Pandora?

Kaito ne le savait plus.

Ce n'avait pas du tout été des tireurs d'élite qui le mettaient dans leur ligne de mire, il souriait un sourire aigri. Il était perplexe, fatigué et harassé. La journée avait été beaucoup trop longue à son avis, alors, venant de sortir le parc, il commença la promenade longue qui l'emmènerait à la maison. Comme il avait dû venir au parc d'amusement aussi vite cet après-midi, il avait dû prendre un taxi, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent dans ses poches. Il n'y avait même pas assez pour prendre le train, et pas non plus un bus pour rentrer, il pensa en regardant son portemonnaie ouvert d'un regard fâché.

Ce fut exactement le moment où il sentit une petite forme qui le renversa en courant de l'arrière et qui le fit tomber sur la terre et le portemonnaie de sa main sur le sol à côté de soi. Il donna une pensée courte mais reconnaissante au réverbère et gagna un coup d'œil à un jacket vert qui courait rapidement sur deux petits pieds et s'éloignait de lui. Cela lui paraissant comme un déjà-vu, la seule chose qui lui restait c'était de regarder dans la direction du jacket quand il disparût dans la nuit.

Montant un sourcil à cause du développement absolument étrange de la journée – et espérant qu'elle ne fut pas plus étrange, il aurait pu vivre sans des tireurs d'élite, merci beaucoup – il hocha la tête lentement et se leva. Il fut seulement gré que son portemonnaie n'avait pas disparu dans l'égout proche.

Kaito risqua un dernier regard à l'arrière au parc d'amusement qui était encore allumé, et s'en alla lentement. Il se sentit comme s'il n'était pas mis dans la confidence de quelque chose. Comme s'il fut la seule personne qui ne comprenait pas une immensément grande blague. Pour toute la promenade à la maison il s'imagina que la jeune demi-lune riait parce qu'il avait manqué quelque chose d'extrêmement apparemment. Cela fut quelque chose qui liait tous les incidences de la journée, il savait, mais il ne trouvait pas du tout qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo! C'est la fin! Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire jusqu'à la fin ! J'éspère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle ne contenait pas trop de fautes… comme je n'ai encore pas de béta, je serais gré si quelqu'un s'offrait pour la position… ? En tout cas, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'à ici et je vous souhaite une belle journée, mes chers lecteurs ! Cheers !

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous besoin de plus de renseignements ?
> 
> Je suis désolée s'il y a trop de fautes de grammaire ! Je suis en train d'apprendre la langue en ce moment-ci, donc je serais très, très heureuse s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était d'accord de lire et corriger mes œuvres !


End file.
